


Иногда жизнь преподносит сюрпризы

by Cunla



Series: WTF Silver World 2017 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Porn, Razdodo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: В Серебристом мире никогда нельзя полностью расслабляться. Потому что он всегда может тебя удивить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: упоминание двойного проникновения, намек на МПРЕГ, издевательства над криптонской анатомией и физиологией

Когда Кларк наконец полностью разделся, Брюса ожидал сюрприз. В принципе, теперь ему было понятно, почему затащить в постель половозрелового и проявляющего интерес мужика составило столько трудностей.

Кларк выглядел непривычно смущенным, а Брюс с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от двух членов у него между ног. На вид они ничем не отличались от его собственного, хоть и располагались один над другим. Оба были наполовину возбуждены и слегка покачивались, потому что Кларк нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Ну… — глубокомысленно начал Брюс, — мне надо было догадаться, что полного внешнего сходства с землянином у тебя не будет.

— Это проблема? — спросил Кларк. — Я пойму, если тебе противно.

Брюс моргнул, сделал шаг ближе и положил ладонь на щеку Кларка.

— Все нормально. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — он подбадривающе улыбнулся. — В конце концов, это открывает массу возможностей. И даже выглядит вызовом.

Брюс аккуратно обхватил ладонью верхний член и начал дрочить в медленном ритме, наблюдая, как зрачки Кларка расширились, а с лица пропала напряженность. Ствол в его руке полностью встал, ровный и приятно толстый, крупная головка обнажилась. Брюс мимолетно подумал, что член у Кларка такой же идеальный, как и он весь. Опустившись на колени, он рукой провел по нижнему. Через несколько секунд перед его лицом было уже два идеальных члена. Брюс почувствовал что-то смутное, похожее на восхищение, смешанное с желанием обладания, и наклонился ближе. Кларк пах собой и немного мускусом, а когда Брюс на пробу лизнул и обхватил головку верхнего члена ртом, вкус ему тоже понравился. Он взял глубже, ощущая приятную тяжесть на языке.

На шее он чувствовал прикосновение второго члена. Это было странно, будто он участвует в групповушке. Эта мысль неожиданно сильно завела Брюса. Определенно, два члена будут не такой уж проблемой.  
***

— Что это? — спросил Брюс, чувствуя все увеличивающуюся наполненность в собственной заднице.

За три секунды он рассмотрел и отбросил несколько вариантов, прежде чем Кларк со знакомым смущенным взглядом сказал:

— Узел.

Член вроде бы перестал расти и не причинял в данный момент особого дискомфорта. Возможно, потому что двойное проникновение было хорошей тренировкой. Брюс отбросил эту мысль и вернулся к главному.

— Ты что, собака?

— Нет, конечно, — оскорбился Кларк и, помедлив, продолжил: — но криптонские ученые любили экспериментировать с генами.

— Отлично, — сказал Брюс, уставившись в потолок.

Кларк чуть двинулся, и он тихо застонал. Узел сильнее надавил на простату, увеличивая удовольствие, которое Брюс и так получал от максимального растяжения. Нервные окончания будто горели, и было трудно думать о чем-либо другом, кроме чувства наполненности. Он не так давно кончил, но сейчас его член дернулся, вновь начиная твердеть. Брюс заметил, что Кларк самодовольно улыбнулся, и подумал, что изображать негодование сейчас не выйдет.

— Я знал, что узел есть, но с другими он не появлялся, — наклонившись к его уху, прошептал Кларк. Он опирался на локти и делал мелкие толчки, от которых у Брюса пальцы на ногах поджимались. — Ты особенный.

— Чертов инопланетянин, — простонал Брюс, обхватывая его крепче за плечи, — с чертовыми сюрпризами.

Кларк широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его.  
***

Брюс уставился на результаты исследований. Протер глаза. Результаты не изменились, кадр УЗИ почти издевался над ним с центра экрана. Брюс сжал пальцами переносицу, вздохнул, посмотрел на свой живот, а затем на Кларка, вошедшего в комнату.

— Не хочешь это объяснить? — спросил он, указывая на экран.

Кларк окинул взглядом данные. У него снова появился тот смущенный вид, который Брюс уже прекрасно знал.

— Возможно, — начал Кларк, — это один из эффектов моей спермы. Точнее того, что происходит при смешивании двух видов моей спермы.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и пожелал себе терпения. Много терпения.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это последний сюрприз от твоих членов, — умоляюще сказал он.

— Вроде как мои сперма и смазка могут излечивать мелкие повреждения, — Кларк секунду подумал и добавил: — и депрессию. А привыкание минимально, кстати.

Брюс подумал, что ученые Криптона были знатными извращенцами.


End file.
